Tenchi Legacy
by Chronos the Cat
Summary: When Tenchi's son ventures into Ryoko's cave, the adventures start all over again! Formerly part of "Fragments of Inspiration".


Author's Note: The following story takes place in a universe combining elements of Tenchi Muyo! (OAV series 1 & 2), Tenchi Universe (Tenchi Muyo! TV), and Tenchi in Tokyo.

I currently have no plans to continue this.

* * *

Tenchi Legacy

A Fan Fic by Chronos the Cat

Akiro searched through his father's room.

"Looking for these?" His father said. Akiro jumped in shock, and turned. His father was holding up a key-chain.

"So that's where they--" he covered his mouth.

"Akiro, you know you're not supposed to go in there."

"Why not, dad? I just want to take a look around."

"You mean, you want to see if the old story is true."

"Well, yeah."

"Trust me, it is. Listen, there's a reason we don't want you to go down there. If you do, you could wake the demon."

"Right. You're hiding something. Maybe there's some sort of treasure down there?"

"No, just a demon."

"Dad, let me see!"

"Well, if you want to go that badly, I'll let you have the keys."

"Thank you, dad."

"If you can beat me in combat."

"I should have known there'd be a catch."

The two fought. Akiro's dad won, but Akiro managed to steal the keys during the fight.

* * *

Soon, Akiro aproached the cave. He remembered the first time he'd seen it.

"A demon sleeps here," his father had said.

"Really?" Akiro had asked, inocently beleiving it because of his age.

"That's right," his mother had said.

His father had began telling the tale. "Long ago, a demon fell from the sky. She wreaked havoc upon the nearby villages, until, one day, a powerful warrior named Yosho appeared with a magical sword. He vanquished the demon, and with the help of the villagers, sealed her away in this very cave."

"Wow!" the young Akiro had said.

"Dear, you left out the best part!" his mother had said.

"You know we agreed we wouldn't tell him the rest until he was older!" his father admonished.

"Oops!" his mother had said.

"I want to hear more!" Akiro had said.

His father had sighed. "Fine. But you have to let me tell it my way," he said firmly, pointing to Akiro's mother.

"My lips are sealed."

Akiro's father continued, "Well, not too long ago, there was a boy who wanted to know if the story of the demon was real. He stole the keys to the gate from the shrine-keeper, and sneaked inside.

"After barely escaping many booby traps, he found a chamber deep inside the cave, where he found a strange old sword. Continuing on, he found another room, where the demon lie. But his presence disturbed the demon from her slumber, and she awoke.

"Now, this boy happened to be a descendant of Yosho, and the demon vowed vengeance upon the boy. He would have been killed right then and there, if the sword he had found hadn't been Yosho's magic sword. Using the sword, he fought the demon.

"It was still a terrible battle, but in the end, the boy won-- barely. Defeted once more, the demon returned to her eternal slumber."

"That's not how it ended!" his mother complained.

"Be quiet!" his father had said, putting his hand over her mouth.

"Why won't you tell me the real story?!" Akiro said.

"That story is close enough to the truth for now. We'll tell you more when you're older."

But they never had. For a while, he had tried to convince his mother to tell him the story when father wasn't around, but his father must have gotten to her first, because she now denied there were any other versions of the story.

"Time to find out what they're hiding," Akiro said to himself, and marched into the cave.

* * *

After making his way past various traps and obstacles, Akiro found himself in a large chamber. In the center of the chamber was a bed, fancily made up. Lying on the bed was a beautiful young woman, with long golden hair.

_What's a girl doing in here? Is she this supposed demon? No way, she doesn't even look like a demon._

He reached out and touched her. Suddenly, her eyes fluttered open. He jumped back in shock.

She sat up, stretched, and yawned. "Tenchi, why did you wake me up so soon? It's only been a decade or two," she said.

Akiro backed away. She looked at him. "What's wrong, Tenchi?"

Akiro gulped, and stopped backing away. "Um, I'm not Tenchi. My name's Akiro."

She studied him. "Oh, silly me. Of course you're not Tenchi. He must be fully grown by now. But you look so much like him. Are you related to him?"

"My father's name is Tenchi. Tenchi Masaki. Do you know him?"

"Know him? Why we went out for a while when we were in high-school. So, what's your mother's name?

"My mother? Her name's Ryoko. Why do you ask?"

She laughed gleefully. "I knew it! I'm so happy for them!"

Akiro couldn't stand it anymore. "Who are you? And what are you dooing in this cave?"

"Why, didn't your father ever tell you? My name is Yugi. I've been sleeping here for the past few decades."

"Then... are you saying you're that demon my father said was sleeping in this cave? The one Yosho defeated hundreds of years ago?"

"No, that was Ryoko. I'm just borrowing her cave."

"My mother? No way! My mom's no demon!"

"Obviously you haven't seen her angry." Ugi said dryly.

"Look, this is just too crazy. I'm out of here."

"Fine, suit yourself. It was nice talking with you." She laid back down.

"Right," he marched out the tunnel.

"Akiro. Hmm..." Yugi said with a smile.

* * *

The next day, Akrio was sitting at his desk at school, before class, talking with his friends.

Then the teacher came in. "Class, I am happy to introduce a new class member. She has just moved here from the country. May I introduce, Sakuya Kumashiro."

A pretty girl with black hair walked in. "Hello!" she said to the class. She then walked over and took a desk next to Akiro. "You're cute. What's your name?" she said with an irresistible smile.

Akiro managed to croak out, "Akiro Musaki."

"Nice to meet you, Akiro," she said, still smiling.


End file.
